Cho Clan
"Knowledge savoured, Trade favoured, It is where the Cho prosper, Where they have been for ages, There they have been growing stronger."'' The Cho clan is one of the wealthiest clans in the Akinian Empire, thanks to their amount of trade and treaties with other clans and factions residing in the Empire. Their culture is that of the Chonobi. Traits "Grow Strong." ''- Cho Clan Motto.'' * A people of Steel and Valour The Cho clan is known by most as competent traders and negotiators. This is reflected in their clan heartlands, as the region's economy is booming compared to some others. However, many are mistaken if the Cho isn't much like their Hon or Sarutobi brothers and sisters, ferocious and daring in battle. Many past invaders have learned this painful lesson as the Cho don't take kindly to foreign occupants. * Shinobi Orientations Many Cho shinobi seem to harbour a talent towards genjutsu, chakra control and water release. A smaller fraction even seems to be quite talented with stealth but this might have to do with the particular training that Cho shinobi receive. * Staunch followers of tradition and beliefs The Cho clan is reputed by many others as firm followers of their faith and culture. While it is rare for a Cho to enforce their culture and faith upon another, the odds are as small that a Cho would willingly sacrifice their proud herritage without a fight. This has led to various friction and conflict with more zealous elements in the world. Various cults and beliefs are thus banned from the Cho heartlands or simply considered dangerous. It has also led to the fact that many Cho refuse to give up on their surname or lineage when marrying into another clan. History The Cho Settling The origins of the Cho Clan is tied to the Chonobi clans migration. The 'early Cho' arrived in the region that is known in the present day as the Framí Province of the Akinian Empire. Much like the Hon, they were various tribes that had came from far and were adept sailors and warriors. While enjoying the lands of the Framí province, the Cho would migrate due to the pressure of needing more land and wanting to carve out a realm of their own. Regardless of who would be in their way. Moving southwards, the Cho clan would leave a trail of blood, broken bodies and ash in their wake until they reached the region that would become their claimed heartlands. Settling in these lands, the native locals would be quickly assimilated or annihilated by the early Cho, giving no other choice but the grim ultimatum. While this didn't go without any resistance, the early Cho were more than able to suppress and destroy any opposition that their forced subjects would try to rise up. Soon enough, the Cho had carved out petty kingdoms of their own, enjoying the rich land and subjects of their own. Soon enough, in the year 156 BDS, a leader among the Cho would rise up. Vyd was one of the petty kings that had the ambition to unite the small tribes and kingdoms of the Cho into one political entity. Starting a campaign, Vyd would manage to achieve his goal with cunning diplomacy and warfare. Twenty years before his departure to the afterlife, Vyd had managed to unite the Cho into one clan. Giving way for the Cho to stop most of their squabbling against one another and prosper. The population would rise as the wealth among the people started to increase. This peace enabled the Cho to dedicate to learn and become the masters of their proclaimed heartlands. Laws and an organised structure would be slowly integrated over time. Where the jarls and landed nobility kept most of their influence, the Cho wouldn't be the barbarians that most of their neighbours thought them to be. The foundation that Vyd Cho had created would be further developed, even long after the man's dead. Security would come with their organised and well trained military as aid from the Hons and later Sarutobi allies to their north. Yet, while the Cho clan didn't pursue military glory as much as their northern brethren, they would keep their tradition as capable sailors in check. From time to time, Cho longships would sail over the seas to foreign soils in order to pillage and loot or to exchange in trading wares for exotic goods. Sometimes even going on slave raids. These slave raids were quite lucrative as the slaves wouldn't be sold in their own lands but to various other regions that were holding slaves in high demand. The Wakumi Conflicts For a long time the Cho clan prospered in peace as they used their allies to create a solid defence. Soon enough, however, war found its way to the Cho Clan. From the south, an envious enemy had awakened. While the Tea Country hadn't yet been founded, the dynasty of Wakumi already controlled a considerable amount of the present day Tea Country's land. Without any known justification the Wakumi's forces marched into the lands of the Cho and a fierce war erupted between the Cho and Wakumi. Eventually, the Cho clan managed to force the Wakumi to sign a peace treaty after the Battle of Landbrot. There the Cho managed to land a crushing victory on the Wakumi, even capturing their ruler Togoshi Wakumi. After the First Wakumi-Cho War, peace returned in 214 ADS. While having gained a victory over the Wakumi, the Cho clan didn't just take it easy. Fortifications were building at the southern border as well various companies Hon and Sarutobi being hired. Becoming more militarised the Cho clan entered a period which made it clear that they wouldn't accept any sort of intrusion. This led that the Cho clan would eventually fight a war with the Kichibei clan, that once resided in the Noodles Province. The war happened as the Kichibei had declared that the Cho merchants should pay more taxes. While the Cho clan tried to solve it in a diplomatic manner, the transgression of executing a diplomatic envoy wouldn't be ignored. War was declared and within a few weeks forces of the Cho, clan invaded their north-western neighbour. Fierce fighting took place but the Cho clan managed to overcome the Kichibei. There wouldn't be much left of the Kichibei as the Cho decided to not just burn and loot the few cities but as warning to the entire world, massacre the population of the clan. News spread of the Kichibei-Cho War, reaching the Wakumi. While it had proven to be a good deter, a conflict between the Wakumi and Cho was building up. Various border friction and tensions were on the rise. Instead of waiting for the Wakumi to launch the first attack, the Cho clan would make the first move on 256 ADS. Taking the Wakumi by surprise, the Cho clan managed to score various victories against their enemy. Only by various bad events, the Cho clan's advance was halted and before the Wakumi could regain the spirit to drive the Cho out, a peace was signed in the favour of the Cho clan at Meidong, in 285 ADS. Being humiliated, the Wakumi considered themselves not yet done with the Cho clan. Various decades passed by where the Cho clan continued to grow and prosper. Close watch over their southern border wasn't forsaken but the major focus became the economy. While the economy of the Cho was thriving and with the trade continue to expand, there were various concerns. News about other clans wars reached them and strained the trade between the Cho and various other clans. Because of this, the Cho clan decided to put more focus on their own infrastructure. Plans were made to improve the quality of the paved roads as well the security. Not that the Cho lands had much trouble regarding bandits or brigands but the security could make it easier to convince foreign traders to visit their land and cities. Not to mention, that it would allow for better mobility for their own forces. In 323 ADS, however, the Third Wakumi-Cho War began. The former invaded with a large invasion force into the southern lands of the Cho clan, catching the Cho's by surprise. While attempting to fight back, the Cho suffered heavy losses. Including the loss of the direct lineage of Erling the Brave, the leader of the time. Being driven back, the situation looked grim for the Cho clan as the Wakumi continued their advance into Cho lands. Making their way to the Keep of Dayi, a leader among the ranks of the Cho Clan rose up. Brandr Cho - a cousin of Erling - had risen from the low ranks of a hersir to that of one of the most important commanders, earning his position with merit, wit and cunning manoeuvring. Leading his clan and kinsmen into the fray, he managed to hold long enough out at the Keep of Dayi for reinforcements to arrive. Both the Sarutobi as Hon clan had mustered a large cavalry force, attacking the sieging Wakumi army in the back as Erling Cho would lead the defenders, sallying out of the Keep. Defeating the Wakumi host at Aegir didn't mean the end of the conflict. Bitter of their losses, the Cho turned to the land held by the Wakumi. What followed would be what the Cho considered retribution. Entire settlements were massacred, sacked and razed to the ground. By the end of 334, there wasn't much left but smouldering ruins and exiles of the Wakumi, who would return to rebuild their lost land only decades later - though never regaining the same might that they once held. Rise of Decline Though the Cho clan kept prospering and growing in both numbers as wealth, there was a subtle decline several decades before the rise of the countries and end of the Warring Clans era. There were a few that claimed that they had the right of being the clan leader as the passing of Brandr Cho left a small void. The man had died without any children nor had any siblings that could succeed him. And neither had he ever elected any of his cousins as heir. With this leader crisis, tension within the clan started to rise. While it never came to a conflict, this would leave the Cho clan leaderless and start to hurt their reputation, unity and influence. As the start of the Hidden villages came up, the Cho clan had declined and lost some of its former glory and development. In the year 473, the Konoha kunoichi Aiko Cho, a descendant of Vyd Cho, started to formulate plans to gather the clan together and make the name Cho regain some of its old glory. She had some claim, after all, thanks to her mother lineage that lead to Mata Cho. Several families did migrate to Konohagakure, but with just a few, the Cho clan could never build or finance a compound and thus not be as united as they were before. It took some time, but at the year of 474, more members of the Cho clan went to migrate to Konoha. At this time, a number of at least three hundred Cho's were now citizens of Konoha. And it was enough to form a compound and finance it with their own wealth and work once they had gained the required permission. Soon after that, the clan started to stabilize again, thanks to rallying the support of the Cho's important jarls and thegns. Seeing she had brought them together and was widely respected, Aiko Cho-Hon was chosen to become the next official head of the clan. It was also the perfect choice when the clan took her bloodline in consideration as Aiko managed to provide substantial proof that she was a descendant of Vyd Cho. Now with a clan leader, a compound and united, the clan gained a brighter future. Members Cho Nobility The nobility within the Cho clan is much akin to the Hon and Sarutobi clans and factions. Where there is a certain importance and focus on blood, lineage as wealth - those aren't the final factors to determine if one is from a noble family. Prestige is what also makes or breaks a Cho nobility. This can create a confusing sight for those not initiated in Cho politics as small and fragile families are treated with the utmost respect, while nobles that own large patches of land are treated beneath them. The demand to be acknowledged and gain prestige has made the Cho nobility competitive. While no internal strife is condoned, the nobility of the Cho clan engages in marriages, trade deals and such to increase their prestige. Martial expertise is favoured among many of the Cho nobility, seeing it as a step to keep and gain more prestige. Vyd Lineage - a Noble lineage: Origin story: The origin story of the Vydg Lineage is steeped far back into the history of the Cho Clan. It is said that Vydg Cho was one of the very first nobility of the Cho clan, establishing the foundation of the clan.For this reason, the Vydg lineage is a particular renowned one within the Cho clan. His descendants have ruled over the clan over many generations. These days, various side-branches of the Vyd Lineage are still alive. Such as the Erling Lineage/ Members: * Aiko Cho-Hon, Current Clan leader.'' * ''Kei Hon, Current Heir to the clan and daughter of Aiko.'' * '''Akimoto Hon, '''Son of Aiko and second heir. * '''Sayuri Cho, niece of Aiko Cho-Hon. * Katsu Uchiha, '''Honorary member, living in the Cho Compound in Konohagakure. Adopted by Aiko Cho-Hon. '''Nayami Lineage: Origin story: Nayami Cho origin story isn't one of a warrior or great ruler nor lady. Nayami was known to be a trickster and bad luck as her adventures are detailing her struggling to achieve her ambitions and dreams - which were to discover the secrets of the world. After many journeys and adventures she eventually settled and passed away, but her legacy hasn't vanished. Many of the Nayami lineage remember their revered ancestor who managed to survive in a harsh and unforgiven world with wit and brain instead of brawn. Members: * Meilin Cho, '''a genin and junior member of the Cho Guard. * '''Hitomo Cho, Meilin's youngest sibling Yukara Cho, '''Member of the clan and genin. '''Sen Cho, '''Member of the clan and genin. ''Important NPC's: * Min Cho, Captain of the Cho Guard. * Teng Cho, Advisor and leader of the Assassins of the Rose. * JinCho, Retired member of the Cho Guard. Tashigi Lineage - a Noble lineage: WIP Members: * Satia Cho, a genin of Team 8. Succession The succession law of the Cho clan is one of tradition and rituals. The clan leader has to be one of a noble lineage, not stained with any bad reputation. Once the clan leader has fathered or mothered any children, it is up to them to decide which of their children will be marked as the heir of the Cho clan. While it seems simple, in practice it has led to many intrigues and plays within the Cho Clan higher echelon. Once a child has been designated as the heir, they gain a claim on the leadership of the clan. A troublesome situation can arise when multiple children have, at least once, been designated as the heir as a certain succession crisis can arise. In the case when the clan leader hasn't or wasn't ever able to make a decision, by whatever reason, the clan will do two things. If the clan leader's spouse is considered capable, they will be asked to select an heir. When the heir is a minor, a council will be formed to decide if the spouse can function as a regent until the designated heir can rule the clan. If the spouse of the past clan leader isn't, however, considered able to function as regent or making a choice then the council will take the role upon them. Techniques The techniques that the Cho Clan holds as their own are mostly being employed by the various organisations and units that the Cho clan field. But each of these organisations and units aren't keen on sharing their knowledge or techniques with outsiders. There is some sharing of knowledge and joint-operations with the Sarutobi and Hon but nobody outside of the very selective group has been graced with the Cho techniques. Traditions Instead of a simple bow, they often tend to show more respect by forming a fist with their left hand and pressing it against their right-hand palm. While performing a bow while making this gesture, this shows great respect and good intent towards the one that has been given the gesture to. This is just one of the many traditions and rituals that the Cho clan have. They also have a considerable amount of legends, myths and folklore that they use to explain several things. As for how the world has been made, how night and day shift and other explainable things. Though in the past this has been used to tell others on such information, this time, and era it is more used to also help the young children learn about the world in a more fun and easy way. After all, the Cho clan isn't one that tightly follows their beliefs as they don't even see it as a true religion. Just an aspect of their own clan and culture that they cherish. And though they are pretty tolerant, they seem to have a hatred towards religions like the Jashin or others where one is pushed into either believing or facing their truth. Thanks to the long bond and cooperation with the Hons and Sarutobi clans, the Cho have some similarities with them. * It is believed that the ruling family that have united the Cho's is the blessed one of the Moon, making the head of the clan often not only the political leader but also the highest priest(ess) of the clan. The (first) Heir is believed to be chosen by the will of the Moon to become thus the successor of receiving the blessing of the Moon. * Every Cho is required to respect and listen to the commands of the Clan Leader. The leader is the one that holds absolute saying over the clan. * It is tradition that when a member of the Cho clan comes to age (15th birthday) that they receive the blessings of the Elders. Meaning that they will be considered adult members of the clan. This comes with both the responsibilities of helping the clan when having a job as one can't call him or herself an adult in the Cho clan if they don't contribute to the existence of the clan and state. * The members of the Cho clan that chose the path of the Shinobi are bound to swear an oath to protect the Heir of the clan, seeing the heir as one of the most important people of the clan. * There is an old tradition of red scarfs. When a beloved of a Cho is required to march to war, one of their beloved (either the mother, sister or wife) knits a red scarf for good luck and protection. Cho's that have red hair often knit in some of the red strings of their own hair, to improve the luck and for the wearer to find his way back home. * While not a warlike or shinobi clan, some traditions of old haven't still faded away from the clan. When set on a path of vengeance or heading out to face what one would deem impossible odds, either a sister or the person's mother can bestow protection and luck by applying finger paint to the face. This drawn with the right thumb. Symbols that are regarded holy (such as the moon for example) are drawn on the face. * After childbirth, the mother and the baby are needed to stay 40 days at home. On the 40th day, a special ceremony is done. The name of the ceremony is long lost, but most Cho's call it the 'Cleansing' ceremony. Forty stones from forty places that belong to the Cho are brought together for the ceremony in a Cho temple. Dropped into the water, the father is required to drop a single gold coin into the water as well, for good fortune. Then the baby is washed with the water and be given a name. * Knocking on wood three times with your right hand when mentioning an unwanted situation, to prevent bad spirits from hearing about it. * Drinking a cup of Cho Tea with a friend is believed to be worth 40 years of friendship, creating the saying: "Drinking one cup of Cho Tea together with your friend will not be forgotten for 40 years." * Giving another person a blooming moon flower is a way to propose in the ways of the Cho culture. Faith of the Cho The religion of the Cho is a mix between ancestor worship and some shamanistic roots. The Cho's don't believe in humans that are capable of doing inhuman feats, such as flying or hurling trees with a soft sigh. This has made many Cho's not even regarding the tale of the Sage true as it is contradicting their whole religion that humans aren't capable of doing something impossible. And seeing how Bijuu are anything but a product of benevolent creatures - from a benevolent hero, there are serious doubts within the Cho clan about the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths. Titles and Ranks within the Clan Within the Cho clan, there are various ranks, which details the place of the person who holds the certain position or title. Military The Cho aren't perhaps as reputed as fearsome or dreadful opponents as their Chonobi brothers and sisters but to state that they aren't fierce fighters is an unhealthy statement to make. The Cho are more than capable to match the other Chonobi in fierceness or capability to fight. From fielding heavy infantry that can pack or withstand a punch to cavalry that delivers heavy shock charges or harassing enemies from afar with ranged weaponry, the Cho clan is far beyond from being unable to defend their lands. Some of the finest steeds of the Empire are bred by the Cho, who are used to make the Cho cavalry as one of the best - or so it is said by the clan itself. Organisation The Cho military is organised in the system of leiðangr. Each male that reaches the age of thirteen will be required to train at least three days in a week, for several hours. Not only in how to handle a weapon but also to build up finesse and stamina. Each warrior is oath-bound to serve their superior and rallied when the leiðangr is issued. Depending on the rank of the superior and other factors, the number of warriors rallied can vary heavily. A hersir will likely not be able to raise the same amount for his warband like a jarl will be able. The leiðangr was once, in the early days of the Warring Clans Era and before, issued for seasonal excursions and in defence. Over the course of history, it became more of a staying conscription as it would be allowed by various developments - larger population, better farming technology and techniques and such. But much like in the old days, the leiðangr law forces nobility to keep a number of capable fighters underneath their command. The size of each warband that a place can provide depends on its size and resources but a superior can demand a certain amount, at any time. Once the leiðangr is being issued, the various warbands will stick together. Led by their own leaders, there is usually a tight loyalty within the unit of the same place. Friends, kin and acquaintances from the same village or city fight together as a unit, often creating a strong cohesion that otherwise requires other fighting forces a long time to achieve. Assassins of the Rose 'Serving in the shadows,'' Working in many ways, ''But loyal to only two.' The special formation of Cho shinobi that excel in assassination and scouting. Though they are known to the Hokage and the higher-ups, most of the Leaf aren't familiar with the hidden unit of the Cho clan. Many of the clan are barely known with the assassins and scouts of the Rose Assassins. Trained and excelling in fields that make them good assassins and scouts, they have some resemblance to ANBU units, though it is probably not that well supported or well trained. They are however unlike those not many units like these given a kind of uniform. Dressed often in simple clothes to make them blend in crowds with ease, they have no tattoo or another way to recognise them from a civilian. Apart from their skill or any weapon they have on a person during a mission. Another detail that makes them different is that they don't operate in set cells of two or four teams. Depending on the target or mission, they are formed in teams with the numbers that are ought to do the mission. While they serve and listen to the First Major General, they are utterly loyal to the Cho Clan head and Heir. Their first duty is to protect the Heir after all, like all of the Cho. It is not rare to think that the unit has some people set on guard duty to make sure that the family of the Head is being supervised and guarded against threats. They also perform missions on orders of the Head. Cho Guards The Cho Guards is what one can compare to an elite shinobi unit of the Cho Clan. In addition to the bodyguards that prominent Cho has, the Cho Guards are what one can consider the military personnel that are capable of both operating in a traditional way as soldiers or in subterfuge, as some shinobi operatives are. After the clan got more separated, the Cho guards were more and more rare to be sighted. With the clan however back, the Cho Guards have been formed again. They are the public guards and police force in the Cho compound and the occasional retinue of any Cho merchant that can afford to pay the Head enough to hire a group of these highly trained and valued opearives. Unlike the Assassins of the Rose, they have a uniform, depending on the occasion and rank. Next, to that, they also have a ceremonial function during some meetings and festivals. Jarldoms, Cities and other Places The heartlands of the Cho clan is fertile and abundant of resources. It provided the Cho clan in the past with the necessary resources to build their might and wealth. And currently, it is still serving them well in their ambitions. Green and pleasant landscapes are dotted by small farming communities where many settlements are ruled over by hersirs and thegns of various noble families. While much of the land exist out of fertile meadow, woods and hills, there are several mountainous areas existing within the boundaries of the Cho heartlands. With access to the nearby waters, the Cho clan have continued their ancestor's tradition of seamanship. It is a rare occurrence to not come across a settlement at the waters that doesn't possess a longship or two. While many don't venture out on raiding expeditions as in the past, there are still enough longships sailing out for trade and adventure. There are various important cities and settlements within the boundaries of the Cho clan land. Though the clan is governed these days from the compound in Konohagakure, the jarls of the Cho clan still rule from a day-to-day base in these cities, over their thegns and hersirs. The Cho Jarldoms * The Keep of Dayi The considered ancestral origin of the Cho clan. The Keep of Dayi is considered the centrum of history, culture and knowledge of the Cho clan. It is the traditional seat of the Cho clan leader. But with the current developments, the court of the clan leader has been moved to the Cho compound in Konohagakure. * Meidong - Jarldom of Birgir. The Fortress City of the Cho clan. Her stout and tall walls have provided a challenge for the Wakumi of the Tea Country many times. It is a popular myth that the walls of Meidong can't fall as long as the sacred flame in the large temple of the Moon is burning. The region is characterized by the pastures and lush tall grassland which is frequently windswept. This region is often called the 'Sea of Vanguri'. Though fewer cities are located in the jarldom of Birgir, it isn't less populated. The Cho in this region are known for their expertise with horses and cavalry. * Nondang - Jarldom of Dagny. The most important northern city of the Cho clan. It functions as a staple market for the northern part of the Cho heartlands. Every merchant of the Cho clan that travels north first makes a stop at Nondang in order to ready themselves for long voyages over land, such as going to the northern provinces of the Empire. Most traders that desire to go and trade within the boundaries of the Cho clan often pass Nondang as well, finding respite from long voyages in the city. It is the region where the Asisk Cho reside. Though most Cho are considered 'pure Chonobi bred and stock', the Asisk Cho are a minority of nobility and commoners alike that have adopted some of the Taika culture. They are located at the north-western border. Despite some prestigious lineages coming of the Asisk Cho, they usually face some discrimination. * Aegir - Jarldom of Aegir. The most important port of the Cho clan. While there isn't much trade over the seas, there are some merchants coming as far as the Sea Country, in order to make a profit and bring rare wares on Aegir 's market. The Cho in the jarldom of Aegir are reputed sailors and navigators. Trade expeditions starting from the various ports of the region often sail as far as the sea country to bring back luxury wares, who are stapled in some cities to then be traded further into the Cho clan and Empire. Though there are some noble lineages hailing from these parts, their history isn't all honest trade and seeking out wealth in a peaceful way. Many smaller towns and villages are enforced to keep a longship as a crew at the ready. This has led to competition that has seen many raiding expeditions being launched from the region. * Hagi - Jarldom of Frode An important city from which the old lineage of Frode rules over the surrounding land. It is an important centre of trade for fleece, linen and wood. Not to mention iron, gems and silver - which provide much wealth to the region. Together with its recruitment centres, Hagi is home to the various Imperial military units, that are stationed there. The region is rugged by the highlands, mountainous terrain and woods. The soil isn't as fertile as many other regions that can be found within the Cho heartlands. But it yields various spots where mines are found. Metals such as iron, copper and even gems are dug up. These mines have been an important asset for both the jarldom of Frode and the Cho clan in general. Relations * Homura Dynasty The personal relation between Aiko Cho-Hon and Kiyomi Homura serves as example of the Cho's respect for the crown. While they aren't in particular excited or more happy to be in an Empire, they are glad (one could even say relieved) that they are ruled over by somebody of Chonobi origin. It gives the majority of the Cho the idea that the ruling dynasty understand and respects their culture as faith. Great Clans * Other Chonobi Clans The alliance and cooperation between the Cho and the other Chonobi clans, the Sarutobi and Hon clan, have endured through the centuries. Even despite several setbacks, minor disagreements and differences, the Cho clan is quite willing to aid the other two clans. With the ongoing cooperations on various levels, the alliance between the Chonobi people and clans is still strong as Dragon steel * Uchiha Clan The relation between the Uchiha and Cho is a neutral one. The Cho don't underestimate the influence and power that the Uchiha clan wield but don't see them as a threat to their own sphere of influence or might. Currently, the Cho clan holds a somewhat wary stance towards the powerful Taika clan with a modicum of respect. * Tokugawa Clan A peaceful bond exists between the Cho and the Tokugawa clan. For almost centuries has the trade continued in which both clans have benefited from the revenue generated by the trade. As much as the Tokugawa wish to stay on the good side of the Cho clan, the latter is well aware that the Tokugawa have the potential to become both rich and influential to a worrying level. Thus a recipe for either a great ally or rival. Regular Clans * Hanta Clan The Hanta clan is one of the clans that the Cho doesn't hold a particular interest for. Seeing the Hanta as an extension of the Uchiha clan, the Cho clan doesn't hold them up for either a potential rival or ally. Apathetic is perhaps the most accurate of the Cho's view on the Hanta clan. * Hyūzu Clan They have a very strong bond with the Hyūzu clan. It's because they buy the weapons of the clan and then sell it at a profit at the markets. In exchange for the promise of protection, whenever that is needed, the Cho clan also gives back some profit they make to the Hyūzu clan. They also sell metal ore, gaining through trade with the Nimatsu clan, with a special price towards the Hyūzu clan. Though the Cho clan also keeps the secrets of the Hyūzu safe, as they have sworn an oath to never reveal the secrets of their allied clan. * Hyuuga Clan The overall opinion of the Cho clan on the Hyuuga clan is bordering on dismayed or disgust. This hasn't anything to do with the difference in traditions, history or faiths. It has to do with the fact on how the Hyuuga clan has progressed through the time. With the Cho disdain for slavery - when it comes down to one's own kin and clan-, the Hyuuga raises only distrust as disdain with many Cho. * Nimatsu Clan In exchange for selling the weapons the Hyūzu clan sells to the Cho, the latter sold it (for a more reasonable price) towards the Nimatsu clan. With their trade, the Cho clan also was able to prevent another hostile outbreak between the Hon and Nimatsu clan. Furthermore, they are able to import at a discount the metal ore and delicious sake that the Nimatsu clan are able to produce. However, after certain actions of Masami Nimatsu, trade decreased as the Cho clan would rather avoid dealings with a clan not loyal to the Empire. * Senju Clan The Senju name raised once a modicum of trust and curiosity. Being once a strong clan, the Cho clan would be wary of what their intentions could be. With the clan currently being more of a shadow of its former self, the people of the Cho clan have grown rather apathetic towards them. * Yakimara Clans The relation with the Yakimara clans is considered one of friendship by the Cho. The services that the Yamanaka seers, that operate in many Cho sites, have build up trust and a certain sense of loyalty with the Cho. Trade does exist between the Yakimara and Cho, though little other agreements are made to reinforce a stronger connection. Clans of the Rain province Not enough interactions have yet been made to determine the Cho's stance on one or several of the clans of the Rain province. Outside the Empire * Kusanagi clan - expired. Currently just trading. The Nomad clan has a trade agreement with the Cho clan that entitles that the latter sells ore to the clan at a reasonable price. In return, the Kusanagi allow the Cho to sell own grown spices and their weaponry - for a commission of 16% in return of the profit that the Cho make. They also import as the sole party the warhorses that the nomad clan raise. The horses are sold after the age of two, to grow the foal. They are also brought up in the way that the Kusanagi see fit in order to not let it be compromised in the interest of the good profit the Cho make from this. In return for the generous profit that they are able to make from this trade agreement, the Cho praise the Kusanagi name by their customers. However, with the Kusanagi expelled out of the Empire, the Cho clan managed to gain a hand of a herd of Kusanagi-bred warhorses. A breed that the Cho now continue on their own. Without needing to praise the name of the Kusanagi clan. Category:Cho Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Empire of Akino